creadoresfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Creator wiki
Tienes algo que comentar? eres libre de dejar un mensaje. Lo contestaré en tu pagina de discusión! Mi frase Mi frase velebre es "Primero cae un mentiroso que un cojo" gracias --Shasta88 00:30 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok puedes poner mi frase como quieras, pero aqui en Colombia la decimos asi. --Shasta88 14:52 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Usuarios Oye hay muy pocos usuarios, hay que llamar mas personas, mi hermano se va a aunir pero tenemos que encargarnos de llamar mas personas --Shasta88 22:59 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Podriamos... Podriamos en las otras wikias en las que estamos dejar mensajes promocionando esta, te parece? --Shasta88 23:04 27 nov 2009 (UTC) oiie es buena idea la de shasta de promocionar la wiki...TENGO QUE DISCULPARME. a si felicidades eres un nuevo admin espero que en tu tiempo como usuario comun hayas aprendido como es la vida de los usuarios normales(algo que sogo viviendo T_T)y que no hay que tratarlos ma. no estoy diciendo que los trates mal Mis paginas Oye no se si estas editando mis paginas, si lo estas haciendo te doy gracias por corregirme los errores de ortografia XD es que soy un poco malo para eso, cambiando de tema conseguiste mas personas? --Shasta88 23:56 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Listo ok, tratare de llamar mas muchas y sobre todo mas personas a esta wiki --Shasta88 17:19 3 dic 2009 (UTC) OcupaDO Oye, perdon si casi no entro a esta wiki, es que he estado ocupado haciendo ediciones en fakemon wikia, pero bueno terminare unas cuantas ediciones aya y continuare con el articulo de Roca y de que pais eres, saludos --Shasta88 19:46 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Mi wiki Oye no se si alla es mexico existan los Gogo's, pero si no los conoces aqui esta La wikia de los Gogo's yo la cree y tiene muy pocas cosas pero espero que le guste. --Shasta88 00:03 15 dic 2009 (UTC) oye... mira si te dejo añadir categorias y correjir faltas de ortografia pero no cambies mis arrafos ni comentarios añadidos ya te lo pase una ves con meme pero esta es la segunda a la tercera...quien sabe --create a big happy wiki 21:52 18 dic 2009 (UTC) el fanfic si de hecho ya empeze una parte se llama happy hollidays in creator town visitalo Volvi¡ Volvi a esta wiki, are unos articulos y luego volvere a las otras wikis por un tiempo, por cierto gran trabajo con la portada, saludos --Happy-Christmas 17:32 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Ups¡ Oye perdon que te pregunte esto, sabes si juby3 es hombre o mujer? saludos --Happy-Christmas 18:48 23 dic 2009 (UTC) FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!! Pasala super estas fiestas y pide tus deseos porque ya se esta acabando el año :) --create a big happy wiki 15:43 31 dic 2009 (UTC) dos cosas Oye tu sabes que yo tengo una wikia cierto? bueno la primera es que me ayudes haciendo un mejor logo, y la segunda que tambien me ayudes a editar la portada de esta wiki, bueno saludos a ti y a tu famila feliz año y feliz navidad (aunque ya hayan pasado :S) saludos --Atentamente:Yo 17:59 4 ene 2010 (UTC) ummm. la verdad es que no se como decirte, tendrias que ver el contenido, oye tu sabes hacer sprites? --Atentamente:Yo 00:19 5 ene 2010 (UTC) sprites es que tengo planeado que el logo de mi wiki vaya con los sprites de los gogo's, entonces me podrias ayudar? --Atentamente:Yo 14:46 5 ene 2010 (UTC) claro Pero necesito primero terminar unas cosas allá aquí está el link: [http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/FakéMon_Wiki La Wikia de Pokéfanon] --Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 19:02 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Uf.... ...tiempos sin hablarnos oye como estas no he oido de ti desde creo que noviembre, no creo que vuelva por un tiempo a la wiki ya que estoy ocupaDO con unos articulos en fakemon wiki asi que podria tardar mucho tiempo, saludos y gusto en volver a hablar por cierto que paso con el logo, al fin lo van a cambiar? Shass 00:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Hace Hecho mucho tiempo que no entro a mi wikia ya que he estado demasiado ocupado con fakemon wikia ahora me la paso por haya, pero si si quieres hacerlo, adelante¡ YO 22:20 24 jul 2010 (UTC) perdon..pero... que escenarios? esque soy olvidadiso :s--Juby3 Eso lo decidire yo... 15:51 5 sep 2010 (UTC) emma? te sigues conectando?..bah, tu descuida...se esta remodelando, como toda la saga...si gustas crearla...pero usa plantillas...la trama dejala...luego la escribo yo... ~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|''So collectable]],[[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda| why not collect them all?]]~''' 23:27 17 may 2011 (UTC) eh? A que te refieres con eso de mi nombre de usuario?? e-e -- 18:36 23 may 2011 (UTC)